


The Dog Cafe

by bearisung



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M, MY BABIES, bare with me, haechan - Freeform, i wrote this while listening to conan gray's crush culture, lee donghyuck - Freeform, mark lee - Freeform, markhyuck, markhyuck au, nct - Freeform, please I love them so much, the cutest babies ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:37:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearisung/pseuds/bearisung
Summary: In which, mark lee is a cute barista who works at the dog cafe thats being constantly visited by lee donghyuck, who happens to have a dog allergy.





	The Dog Cafe

The Dog Cafe

As the scintillating sun rose high in the clear blue sky, a boy with very flocculent brownish hair made his way down the paved road of a small neighbourhood. The boy was wearing big, bright red sunglasses that shielded his eyes. his melanin skin reflected magically when it was struck by the sun's rays. the boy's name was Donghyuck, Lee Donghyuck.  Donghyuck marched along the clear path he walked through every day, his feet leading the way. he thought it was kind of ridiculous, how a simple habit turned into a daily routine; wake up, get dressed and walk to the dog cafe. But it almost seemed like he's no longer in control of where his legs take him, he just follows along and deals with whatever is thrown at him. 

Donghyuck's feet come to a halt as he stands in front of a big glass window, a faded reflection of himself glaring back at him. He ruffled his hair, taking a big deep breath before proceeding to walk into the cafe, the cliche cafe bell ringing through his ears. Donghyuck walked to the table closest to the counter, settling down on a chair, his heart almost pumping itself out of his chest.  "Hello again! Welcome to the dog cafe, what would you like to order?" said an awfully familiar voice. The sole reason Donghyuck told his dog allergies to suck it up and dragged himself here, the reason why Donghyuck's assignments still haven't been finished, the reason Donghyuck's ears were currently burning with a scarlet colour. 

Donghyuck cleared his throat, preparing for a bluff. he leaned placed his elbows on the table and made eye contact with the employee. "mark lee," he said. "you know me too well to ask me that question every day."  Mark chuckled, shaking his head a little bit. He petted one of the dogs that were currently sitting very obediently next to him. "you know something lee," said Mark. "you really do fascinate me"

Donghyuck's cheeks became redder than he had intended for them to become. he unconsciously placed his hands on his cheeks in an attempt to hide them. "f-fascinating? fascinating h-how?" he cursed himself for stuttering, but he really couldn't help it. sitting face to face with an unusually handsome man, a man who had everything Donghyuck was looking for, and as cliche as it sounds, he was perfect in every shape and form. 

Mark raised an eyebrow at Donghyuck, almost as if he was challenging him. "are you trying to convince me-" he said, pulling the seat in front of Donghyuck and sitting on it. "-that you are not allergic to dogs?" mark leaned a little closet to Donghyuck so that there was no way for Donghyuck to avoid eye contact.  '_crap'_, thought Donghyuck. '_what if he thinks I'm a loser?' _Donghyuck gulped looking at Mark, no words coming out of his mouth, for the first time in a really long time, Donghyuck was seriously at loss for words. Mark smiled softly before asking "why do you come here hyuckie? you know its not good to go against what your doctor says" 

_ Hyuckie_, oh how bad did Donghyuck want Mark to call him that again, and again and again. the way the words came out of mark's mouth, serenading their way into Donghyuck's ears. Donghyuck thought he was miserable; he was completely and utterly whipped for the barista. but of course, he couldn't let him know that yet, he mustn't. he internally screamed and then proceeded to raise an eyebrow at Mark. 

"Mark, my sweet sweet mark," said Donghyuck with a playful tone. "since when have I, lee Donghyuck, done anything anyone has told me to do? how many times have you kicked me out of the cafe for my allergies? dozens yet here I am, persistent as fuck." 

"you know what I think?" said mark slowly, not breaking the eye contact. " I believe that you never truly come to the cafe for its food nor its dogs, I think you come here because of someone." 

'_yea no shit'_, thought Donghyuck, internally rolling his eyes at mark's obviousness. for the past couple of weeks, Donghyuck has been showing up, overly dressed for a cafe, flowers in hand. maybe mark though it was a friendly gesture, but nevertheless, that doesn't cancel out the fact it clearly meant Donghyuck had feelings for Mark . he cleared his throat to distract mark from his obviously blushing face that he attempted to hide by lowering his head down. "that's not true," said Donghyuck, still refusing to look at Mark. "now, id like the usual thank you very much." Donghyuck wanted nothing more than for the ear to split into two and swallow him whole. 

Mark laughed, getting up to make Donghyuck's drink, three puppies following him to the brewer where he was busy preparing the coffee with a mug and the "usual" croissant Donghyuck likes. 

Donghyuck let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. for some reason, today is just not his day, he can sense it. every-time he tries to say something that'll make him seem less pathetic, he would choke up and end up just staring at Mark. he hid his face in his palms, he was most definitely going to regret every word he's said today. 

"here you go," said mark, gently placing down the plate of food on the table, Donghyuck mumbling a small thank you. mark smile at Donghyuck before saying "don't throw away the napkins"

Donghyuck was confused. why not, he thought to himself. Donghyuck grabbed the napkins mark talked about, only to reveal a series of numbers along with the words "you're quite obvious, lee, it's kind of adorable".

Donghyuck's face flamed up, a stupid smile making its way onto his face. he lifted his head up, turning around to look at Mark, who had an equally red face and smile on his face. 

'maybe today won't be that bad anyway' 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
